Reign of Darkness
by Radar Artillery
Summary: A new evil awakens and some of the Sailor Senshi fall victim to it.


_**Reign of Darkness**_

_**(Sailor MoonYu-Gi-Oh Crossfic)**_

_**(GI Joe cameo in this story) **_

_**Prologue-Confrontation**_

It's Wednesday and the Battle City tournament is in full swing. However, the duelists who are participating in the Kaiba Corp. sponsored event are unaware an evil presence lurks nearby. A few of the famous Sailor Senshi are part of the duels on the city streets. Sporting Duel Disks, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and Mizuno Ami walk along one of Domino's sidewalks, looking for a local card shop. Suddenly, a frantic yell is heard which prompts them to duck into a adjacent alleyway and there, the words "Mars Crystal Power, Mercury Crystal Power, Jupiter Crystal Power Make UP!" echo off the brick walls and the three heroes take to the rooftops. They see six men in purple cloaks surrounding three kids who begin to run. Taking the initiative, Jupiter chances throwing a Sparkling Wide Pressure at one of the retreating Rare Hunters. The attack connects and knocks said Rare Hunter to the pavement. One of Ishtar's cronies stops to look around for his ally and gets such a powerful uppercut that he's knocked unconscious and into the air at exactly the same moment. Mars seizes the opportunity to Burning Mandala him as he's falling back to earth, severely scorching him.

_**Chapter One-Betrayal**_

Marik Ishtar sits atop one of the ships at the city docks, watching the action through the Millenium Rod as the Amazonian brunette takes out two of his men. He gets interested in turning her into another mind slave, so he uses his Millennium Rod to take her under his control. Jupiter is interrogating the bound Rare Hunter, when she suddenly screams "AAH! Something's happening to me!" Her eyes take on a glassy appearance just as Mars finds her. Mars asks "Mako-chan, is something wrong? Mako-chan, answer me!" In a different voice, Makoto responds "Your friend's mind has been trapped in the Shadow Realm and now she serves the future Pharaoh, Marik Ishtar." Jupiter-sama challenges Rei to a duel, saying," Rei-chan, if you don't duel me right now, Ami will be crushed underneath that crate." Ami also says in a different voice "Rei, I really don't think you want to deny Mako-chan a duel right now, or do you?" Rei reluctantly agrees amd says "It's time to DUEL!"

_**Chapter Two-Forged Alliances**_

While the Senshi are dueling, Yuugi Mouto and his friend Hiroto Honda search for Jounouchi Wheeler and Anzu Gardner who've gone missing. They get assistance from Ten'ou Haruka, the famous racecar driver and Michiru Kaiou, the world-renowned violinist as well as Beachhead, the Command Sergeant Major of GI Joe. Haruka asks "Yuugi-chan, where are they supposed to..." Michiru cuts her off and says "Koi, I can probably find where they're at with the Mirror. Neptune Planet Power Make UP! Show me the truth of their location, I command you!" Honda asks "Where are they?" Neptune responds "They're at the docks. Haruka, come here. My Talisman says Jupiter and Mars are dueling on the other side of town. It sensed something coming from Makoto though, so be careful. We don't know what could be happening right now between those two." Beachhead cuts in with a yell of "What the hell are you yahoos talking about? I don't have a goddamn clue as to what you're talking about!"**  
**

_**Chapter Three-Mako's Recovery  
**_

Meanwhile, Tskuino Usagi, Tomoe Hotaru, Aino Minako, and Meiou Setsuna are fighting a youma on the other side of town when Hotaru's communicator starts beeping, indicating a distress signal. She opens it and says, "Haruka-papa, what's going on over there?" "Ne, Hime-chan, Makoto and Rei are dueling, demo I think Mako-chan's possessed by someone else. HAUGH! Itai, that hurt. Mako just hit me with something from the docks and that's where we are right now. Hime-chan, hurry and get Koneko-chan down here right away!" "Hai, Haruka-papa, we'll be right there. Bye. Usagi-hime, Minna, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and Rei-san need help right away, so let's get going. Saturn Planet Power Make UP! Venus Crystal Power Make UP! Pluto Planet Power Make UP! Eternal Moon Power Make UP!" The four soldiers then take off running towards the fight.


End file.
